Delta Cross: Future Arena
Delta Cross: Future Arena (デルタクロス: フューチャーアリーナ), originally styled as ΔX, is a 3D fighting game developed and published by Multisoft. It was released in 1996 for arcades and later ported to the PlayStation and Sega Saturn. This game was Multisoft's first 3D fighting game. Gameplay Delta Cross features a combination between 2D and 3D gameplay. There is a square ring with holographic walls that players can send the opponent flying onto, preset punch/kick combos and sidestepping, as well as Street Fighter-esque super moves and a Super meter where one can perform super attacks. Certain characters can also double jump. Delta Cross’ key function is the “Delta Rave” where characters are able to perform a long chain various combos for a limited time. The precision of each hit intensifies after each one, so quick reflexes and perfect timing are key in order to perform some of the longest combos in the game. Delta Raves can be activated by filling the Delta Gauge underneath the health bar. Once it is completely filled, press the P+K+B+P buttons to activate the Delta Rave. The game also includes two different fighting styles for each character, alongside two respective outfits. Story In the 22nd century, the galactic conglomerate Spade Million, known throughout the years for their innovations in technology and medicine, has been creating experiments with the data of fighters from across the galaxy for their use in bio-weapons, killing them later once the job is done. The star of the story is Koji Nagare, an expert pilot part of a space federation force known as FAZE. He grew under the guidance of his mentor Gallus following the death of his parents. Seeing his hidden potential, Gallus trained Koji to be a fighter pilot and enlisted him in FAZE. Since then, Koji has succeeded in every mission passed by FAZE and led his team to victory until one fateful day, a swarm of Spade Million fighter jets ambushed Koji's team and tried to abduct Gallus. With the help of his teammates, Gallus shot down the jets until a few of the jets shot and destroyed his ship, with him inside, killing him entirely. Shocked by his mentor's death, Koji chased down and shot the remaining Spade Million jets, even disappearing from FAZE's watch. Years later, Spade Million announced the first Delta Cross: Future Arena tournament, where various fighters gather around to prove who is the strongest of them all. Koji reappears from hiding, willing to avenge the death of his mentor, and enters the tournament to put an end to Spade Million. But unbeknownst to anyone, Spade Million set up this tournament to collect more fight data for their ultimate weapon: Andromeda. Characters Stages *Noise City *Azure Lake *Dust Castle *Blackfade *Still Station *Sail Town *Crimson Plateau *Frost Tundra *Smoke Ground * ??? Trivia *The Sega Saturn port of the game features the trailers for Bomb Strike Saturn and Superstar World, as well as a short demo of Fenfir before the game starts. *Through data mining, Delta Cross was revealed to have unused content from the early beta version, including a busty female character titled "Spiral," who was scrapped in the finalized version of the game. **Luckily, players can use cheat codes to play as Spiral, who has a fully functional character model. Her moveset is partially based on Judy's, but the rest of her moves mostly involve the use of her chest. **Spiral made her first fully-playable appearance in Konami vs. Gamesoft 2: War of the Century 2003. Category:Multisoft Category:Delta Cross Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Sega Saturn Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Video Games